


Notes

by space0dyssey



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:41:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 81
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25603735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/space0dyssey/pseuds/space0dyssey
Kudos: 2





	Notes

Hey yall!I know I haven't posted in a long while and I promised a sequel to both my wedding and selkie au fic and it never came. Partially it was due to the movement so I didn't think it was appropriate but also because I've been trying to figure out the details. So!I've decided to combine them and have the disaster boyfriends have their happily ever after in the au!It should be up on Saturday afternoon so prepare👀👀👀


End file.
